Happy Birthday, Nii sama!
by The Black Maiden
Summary: It's Mazuma's birthday, today. Unfortunately, no one remembered. Nafhe forgot last year, too, and feels guilty about it. Can she still give her big brother the best birthday ever? ONESHOT, GAMEVERSE, Mentions of MZMA/SZZU


**I finally did it! I created a one-shot that dosn't have an eccessive amount of romance in it!**

**Ah, ok, um...**

**Yeah, I know that Nafhe and Mazuma were never officialy announced as siblings, but that's how I picture them and I'm the one who controlls the story! **

**EVIL LAUGH TIME! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**So, anyway, yeah, he's her older brother, she's his little sister. Vocaloid is refranced in here, and it also contains lyrics from Kaito's "I wish they'd just die." God, that song is hilarious.**

**AAAAAAANNNNNND I'll see u at ze end.**

* * *

><p>Mazuma sighed and stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. He should have been up 20 minutes ago, but he just didn't feel like it, today.<p>

Today…heh.

September 29th.

It was a day that used to be celebrated.

Not this year. Or last year, either.

September 29th. His birthday.

Last year, no one had remembered that it was his birthday. So, he just pretended like it wasn't. A couple of them figured it out along the way…

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh…it's…your birthday, isn't it?" Shizu gasped.<em>

_Mazuma only sighed and nodded._

_Tears formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I really am!"_

"_It's okay." He replied, pulling her into a hug. "At least you remembered…now."_

* * *

><p>And later…<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Nii-sama? I think I forgot something, but I can't remember what." Nafhe commented.<em>

_Mazuma didn't answer until 2:00 in the morning, when Nafhe burst into his room, screaming "I'M SO SORRY, NII-SAMA! I FORGOT IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"_

_It ended with him throwing his pillow at her and telling her to wake him up when it could be considered daytime._

* * *

><p>So, he decided to stop caring.<p>

This was it, the last year he would even remember, himself.

…

"Uh, ok, what should I get him?" Nafhe asked herself as she paced across the halls.

"Get who?"

Nafhe squeaked and turned around to see Mii standing behind her.

"Eh, oh, Hi, Mii-chan. I didn't see you."

"So who are you getting something for?" She asked again.

Nafhe looked down and dug her toe into the carpet. "N-Nii-sama."

"Que? Why?"

Nafhe looked up. "What do you mean 'why'?"

Mii just starred at her.

The twelve year old blinked. "Don't you know it's his birthday, today?"

Mii looked shocked. "Eh? Triste! Yo no sabia!"

"Ooh! I feel so guilty, because last year I forgot too and I'm his sister so I'm not supposed to forget and he was really sad and stuff so I wanted to get him something nice to make it up to him but I don't know what I'm supposed to get!" Nafhe rushed to finish, and when she was done she took a deep breath and nearly fainted.

Mii starred at her, then smiled and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Bien, if we work together, maybe we can come up with something."

Nafhe looked up at her with shining eyes. "You mean it?"

Mii nodded.

Nafhe's face broke into a wide grin, and she threw her arms around the woman and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Thanks, Mii-chan!" Suddenly she pulled away, and grabbed Mii's hand. "C'mon, let's go to my room!"

…

Nafhe plopped down next to Mii on her bed and focused on putting a C.D. into its designated player.

Mii looked around. Nafhe's half of the room was really something…else. Half the floor was covered in dirty clothes, the other half covered in Vocaloid criteria. Sure, she had known about Nafhe's obsession with the digital artists, but this was a bit much. Her bed was covered in plushies, her dresser in C.D's, and her iPod was crammed full of various songs.

"Obsession" just didn't cover it.

"What are you doing?" Mii asked as Nafhe pressed the play button on the C.D. player.

She smiled at Mii. "I think well when I listen to Vocaloid."

The two relaxed on the bed and listened as the first song came on.

_Shine ba ii no ni _

_Shine ba ii no ni _

_Shin de shimae ba ii noni_

_shine ba ii no ni _

_Shine ba ii noni _

_Doko ka tooi tokoro de shine ba ii noni_

"Who's this singing?" Mii asked.

Nafhe smiled. "Shion Kaito. I like him because he reminds me a lot of Nii-sama." She handed her the C.D. cover. "Here's his picture."

Mii stared at his picture. He looked like Mazuma, with blue hair and eyes and a white coat and a muffler.

Hmmm…

Mii pointed to the picture. "Is that a muffler?"

Nafhe quit humming along to the song and looked at her. "Yeah, why?"

"Mazuma always wears that big metal thing around his neck, right? Do you know why?"

Nafhe shrugged. "For protection, I guess. Or maybe to keep warm."

Mii smiled. "I think I know the perfect present…"

…

"Are you sure you don't want me to include you?" Nafhe asked.

Mii smiled and nodded. "Si, it's much better if you give it to him. You're his sister, after all."

Nafhe nodded. "Okay. Thanks for helping me, Mii-chan."

"El problema."

…

"Okay, Nafhe, you wanted to talk to me about something?" Mazuma asked, walking into their shared bedroom.

Nafhe was blushing furiously, but her hands held behind her back.

"Well…?"

She looked up, and then squeezed her eyes shut and held out a box wrapped in red paper and tied with a blue bow. "H-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NII-SAMA!"

Mazuma just stood there in shock. The one day he tried his hardest to forget…

And his baby sis had remembered.

Nafhe pushed the box into his arms. "O-open it!"

Carefully, he untied the ribbon and peeled off the paper. On the inside…

Was a carefully stitched, thick, red cotton muffler.

He just starred at it in shock.

He looked at Nafhe. "Did you make this?"

Nafhe looked away. "Well, Mii-chan helped, but…yeah. I made it." She threw her hands out. "I-I understand if you don't like it…I…um…"

She was cut off by Mazuma throwing his arms around her.

"Thank you, Nafhe. It's wonderful." He said.

She hesitated, and then hugged him back. "Your welcome, Nii-sama."

He smiled.

It was the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawww...<strong>

**EEEEEEAAAAAAAAHH! NAFHE! TOO...MUCH...CUTENESS!**

**Don't they make a great brother and sister?**

**Anyway, Nii-sama is one of the many ways to say Big brother in Japanese. Along with Onii-sama, Onii-san, Onii-chan, Nii-san, Nii-chan, Nii-Nii (Like in Higurashi) or just plain Onii.**

**Spanish translations:**

**Bien: Well.**

**Trisate: Sorry.**

**Yo no sabia: I didn't know.**

**Let's see, what shall I do next for the BRS APOSTLES PROJECT? Maybe I'll finally get to work on the story version of Shizu's Romeo. Or maybe something with Zaha or Kali...**

**Oh well, I'll figure it out.**

**C U!**


End file.
